Trainees
Trainees Active Name Weapon Score DM Handle Origin Height Weight Eye Color Hair Color - WS 1 - Kyrie Marn WS 3 Tar Valon Blue Dark - Zerelle Doideainde WS 3 Cairhien 5’0& 95 Dark green Chocolate brown - Aaron Jarshak WS 4 Far Cridim (a small village on the borderline of Andor) 6'2 198 greenish emerald eyes Flashing red hair. - Alayin Kweerup WS 3 Ebou Dar 5'11 176 Bright Blue Brown - Alexander Somarna WS 4 Cairhein 5'11" 204 Brown Brown - Allieasandra Carth WS 3 Frier, Saldea 5'3 120 Dark Blue Dark Brown - Alwyn Fenrir WS 6 - Alyk Wynter WS 2 Bander Eban, Arad Doman 5?3? 116 Ice Blue Black, Strait, Shoulder Lengt - Amos al Jared WS 3 Saldaea 6'5" 195 Brown Black - Andeamon "Dea" Cavera WS 2 Alindaer, Tar Valon 5'8" 135 Green Black - Andre Mahor WS 2 Caemlyn 6’2 197 dazzling green Short-crop, dark blonde hair - Andris Dekker WS 1 Arien, in Andor. 5' 11" 174lbs Dark Brown Black - Andros Scotch WS 0 Ebou Dar 510 200 Brown Brown - Anjen WS 1 Arad Doman 5'4 Dark Brown Dark Brown - Anjhol Ta'non WS 4 Andor 5'7" 135 Blue Brown - Anshar Dyelin WS 3 Caemlyn 6'2" Blue Blond - Anyk Vahere WS 6 Kandor 5'7 135 Gray/Green Light Brown - Anyon Ammon WS 1 Arafel 6ft 170 Brown Dark blonde/red/mousy - Aralain Temoren WS 6 Andor 5'11" 210 Blue Blond - Arathin Siannodel WS 6 Chachin, Kandor 5'10" 175 Dark Blue brown - Archibald Ironfist WS 5 Jarra, a small village near Amadicia 5"9 155 pounds Blue-gray Black - Aren Machnaran WS 2 Arafel 5-5 180 grey Black - Arramant Lasheva WS 0 Ghealdan 5'10" 225 Dark Blue Black - Artur Michos WS 3 Tarabon 5'8 90 Grey Dark Blonde - Arturus Logres WS 2 Caemlyn 5'4 180 Blue Black - Aryn Moriell WS 3 Andor 5'8" 160 Hazel Dark Brown - Asharas WS 2 Tear 5'0 110 Blue Black - Ashley Wilkes WS 1 In a wagon on the road 5'4 50kg dark dark - Au'wof WS 1 - Avin Ceran WS 2 Baerlon, Andor 6'1" 195 Blue-green Light blond, with a reddish ti - Azael Beherit WS 1 Arad Doman 6' 120 Black Black - Bain Gemodeth WS 2 Arafel 5'11 185 Dark Brown, Almost Black Black - Baine Draksun WS 2 Saldea 5'9 145 Icy Blue Black - Baranidar Talow WS 3 Cairhien 5'4 120 Blue Blonde - Bardan Quentin WS 0 Cairhien 5'7 155 Brown Dirty Blonde - Bashir Talaam WS 1 Illian 5'11" 195 Grey Dark Brown - Braxton WS 4 Tar Valon 5'9" 180 Brown Brown - Brenna te'Sharif WS 3 Saldea 5'6" 130 Brown Dark Brown/Black - Bryce Koepke WS 1 Fal Dara, Shienar 6 foot 4 Green Dirty blond - Callon Antobar WS 7 Tear 5'9 195 Brown Brown - Carla Sades WS 6 Andor 6'2" 160 Brown/Gold Blonde - Cerille Lystral WS 3 Cairhein 5'1? 117 Ocean-blue Deeply red-tinged auburn hair - Chaise Ayende WS 4 Arafel 5'7" 140 Unusually Large and Icy Blue Blonde - Chandra Kanta WS 2 Ebou Dar - The Rahad 5'5" 121 Blue Dark Brown - Chao WS 3 Shienar 6'4" 220 Blue Red - Cheveyo WS 4 Caemlyn 6'1 135 Grey-blue Dark Brown - Chrysania Chryseis Rune WS 1 Paerish Swar Darkwood. 5'6" 120 dark brown dark brown - Claire Valentine WS 1 Fal Dara, Shienar 5'5" 125 Blue-Grey Light Brown Hair in soft waves - Clive Dentinu WS 4 Altara 6'2" 161 Minty, frosty green So dark it might as well be bl - Conor Palfrey WS 6 Caemlyn 6'2" Fat? Blue Blonde - Corban Karr WS 3 Arad Doman 5'11" 184 Green Black - Corvan Tarmael WS 2 From Fal Dara?s Outlying Farms in Shienar 5'9" 160 Crystalline Blue Platinum Blonde - Cullain Nettar WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor 5'6" 122 Brown Brown-Black - Cyridwen WS 6 Andor 5' 1-3/4 92 Brown Brown - D'Ashan WS 1 Mayne 5'11 140 Green Blonde - Daesmar Haga WS 3 Mos Shirare in the Borderlands, near to Fal Moran 5'0 143 - Dagda Egan WS 3 Tear 5"10 146 Brown Dark Brown - Dalthas Rathan WS 6 Shienar 6'0" 200 Brown Black - Danian Grey WS 3 Altara 5'8" 160 Brown Black - Darian WS 3 Saldaea 5'6" 135 Green Brown - Darion Sellsword WS 3 Farmlands Surrounding Tar Valon 5' 5" 155 Silvery green Deep black, almost a blue blac - Daroth WS 2 Andor 5?10? 180 Hazel Dark brown - Darrell Ironblood WS 0 Illian 5'10" 200 Dark Brown Dark brown - Darth Cuburon WS 2 Murandy 5'4" 150 Black - Daruun Daedron WS 3 Sheinar 5'6" 90 Brown Blonde - Davel Iilyanach WS 3 Illian 5'8" 155 Grey Black - David al?Caire WS 4 Caemlyn, Andor 5'5" 130 Brown Brown - Dayne WS 3 World?s End region of Saldaea 5'4" Blue Dark - Delade Tanarin WS 2 Fal Dara, Shienar 5'7 Green Dirty Gold - Devlin Caral WS 0 Andor 5'7" Green-blue Blond - Devrian Kieron WS 2 Fal Dara, Shienar 6'1" 175 Brown Brown - Dingo Mulai WS 3 Mayene 6'1" 165 Green Brown - Dorian Grey WS 3 Altara 5'8" 160 Brown Black - Dorian Ayerell WS 1 Baerlon, Andor 6'0" 170 Blue Dark brown/Black - Dorian Ayerell WS 6 Baerlon, Andor 6'0" 170 Blue Dark brown/Black - Dovaen Ianura WS 2 Kandor 5'8" 115 Brown Blonde - Drellealdieb WS 4 Altara 5'6" 150 Green Black - Duran N'Dur WS 6 Tear 5'5" 135 Hazel Brown - Elessar WS 2 Cairhein 5'10 150 sandy blonde blue - Elethias WS 2 Arad Doman 5'7" 162 Aqua Brown - Eraken Galvenes WS 1 Tear 5'9" 192 Black Black - Erek Ebram WS 6 Arad Doman-Akuum 6'3" 200 Brown Black - Erekan Galvenes WS 0 Tear 5'9" 192 Black Black - Erigon Morilyn WS 1 Andor 5'9" 160 Piercing Blue Black - Erik Brand WS 2 Illian 6'1 160 Greyish Blue Blue Black - Essy Via WS 0 Tar Valon 5'4" 274 Blue Dark Brown - Esthelle Vinder WS 3 Caemlyn, Andor 5'7" - greenblue darkblond - Faerthines Talcontar WS 4 ? Domani, ? Malkieri, raised in Bandar Eban 5?10? 170lbs hazel hazel - Felwyn WS 7 Cairhein 5'10 165 Dark Grey Dark Brown - Fid Tanti WS 1 Cairhien 6' 176 lbs Often Navy Blue, sometimes For Dark Brown - Fior Canain WS 3 Saldea 5'9" 200 Dark Jade Dark Brown with Red highlights - Gale Kin'leer WS 1 On the muddy streets of Bearlon 6'0 136 Bright Emerald Green Pitch Black - Gaidan Hatori WS 2 Willar, Amadicia 5'8" 145 Hazel Dark Brown - Gatlin Merathin WS 3 Arad Doman 5'10 165 green Black - Geldon Thrane WS 1 Camelyn 6'0" 212 Green Red (strawberry blonde) - Gerrard Dai'shon WS 6 Caemlyn 6'2" 170 Ice Blue Short, black spikey hair - Ghan Judin WS 4 Caemlyn, Andor 5'10" 136 Green Black - Glando WS 3 Ahtei, Andor 5'8 150 Dark Brown Dark Brown - Gunnar Sanuin WS 2 Andor (Caemlyn) 6'2 190 Dark Brown Black - Guuldan Sehmira WS 1 Baerlon 5'7" 149 Blue Blonde - Hall Vard WS 1 Saldea 6'2" 194 Blue Blaonde - Iris Veldorn WS 5 5'7 Gray/Green Light Brown - Ishan Merana WS 1 Arafel 5"6' 155 Green Black - Ishi Raman WS 2 Fal Dara, Shienar 6’ 5 190 Brown Black - Jade Hailen WS 3 Caemlyn 5'8 134 Blue Black - Jaedhar WS 3 Arafel 5'11" Dark Brown Black - Jaegar Sef WS 1 Amadicia 6'3 145 Green Medium Brown - Jagg Dierous WS 3 Baerlon 5?11? 140 Brown Brown - Jaiden Filika WS 6 Andor, Caemlyn 5'10 200 Brown Black - Janin Roanal WS 2 Arafel 6'0 250 Grey Brown - Jared Nomashi WS 2 Tarabon 6' 1" 180 hazel light brown - Jarmuth Tannin WS 3 Andor 5'10 140 Green Dark Brown - Jarrad Elefur WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor 5'10 180 Brown Blonde - Jasin Tarloman WS 1 East of Caemlyn 6' Green Black - Jayon Theran WS 3 Kandor 5'10" 187 Dark Green Black - Jaysom WS 0 - Jehan Kassar WS 1 Shienar 5'10" 195 Brown Black - Jekar WS 2 Unknown 5'8" 160 Blue Silver - Jeldir Con WS 3 Shienar 6'1 189 Brown Black - Jeroam N'Dore WS 2 Kandor 5'10" 140 lbs Dark Brown Salt and Pepper - Jeryl Sairyn WS 2 Mayene 5'7" 176 Brown Dark blond hair - Jhara Sarumeki WS 5 Shienar 5'8" 150 blue-gray dark blond - Jin Nuriman WS 3 Arafel 6'0' 180 Dark Blue Honey Brown - Jorality Al'garanna WS 2 Taren Ferry, Andor 5'0 120 Grey Red - Jordan Herur WS 2 Outskirts of Andor, near Murandy 6'0 231 blue sandy brown - Judas Gallene WS 3 Mayene 6'3 165 Hazel Bronze - Jules Samalie WS 1 Tear 6’ 198 Green Black - Juntao Rishania WS 7 Shienar 5'7" 145 Black Brown - Kadien Cedric WS 1 Northern outskirts of Andor (town called Old Springs) 5?9 170 Dark Gray Dark red-brown - Kael Teroshaem WS 1 Andor Black Black - Kaide Westmoreland WS 4 5'8 155 Brown Brown - Kaile Hawke WS 1 Saldea 5?10 170 Brown Tilted Eyes Black - Kain Cypher WS 4 Caemlyn, Andor 6"2 210 Blue Red - Kalush Roan WS 4 Tear 5'5 190 Blue Black - Karlle WS 0 - Katawen WS 4 Tar Valon 5'2" 110 Brown Brown - Katsu WS 7 - Keldon Teeron WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor 5?9? 160 Dark Brown Light Brown - Keslar Delbora WS 2 Ebou Dar 5’4 157 Dark Brown Black - Kiya WS 3 The Villiage, Andor 5'2 105 Dark Blue Dark Brown - Kodik Graedir WS 3 Amadicia 5'11 140 Dark Green Pale honey-coloured - Kopair Rialyn WS 4 Aringill 6'2 180 Brown Brown - Kozan Ashthorne WS 3 Mining camp in the Spine of the World 5? 6? 120 Huge green eyes A cap of dark brown curls - Kross al'Dregon WS 3 Kandor, near the Plain of Lances 6'0 195 Gray-Green Dark Brown - Kyle Tverdofsky WS 3 Four Kings, Andor Blue Black - Kyle Shanyk WS 5 Tear 5'6 120 Green Dark Red - Landren WS 3 Ebou Dar 5'6 185 Brown Brown - Laurent Aston WS 2 Mayene 5'9" 181 Brown Brown - Leawen WS 5 Ebou Dar, Altara 5'8 140 Brown Black - Li Nuriman WS 2 Small farm north of Shol Arbela, Arafel 6' 2" 220 Dark Blue Medium Brown (Shaved Head) - Liam WS 1 - Lidrin (Lid) Martik WS 2 Outside the city Cairhien 5'8" 145 blue blonde - Llywd da'Gaffin WS 3 Caemlyn, Andor 5'8 195 Blue Brown - Logan Kalder WS 2 Kandor 5'5" 173 brown blonde - Logan Mandrodred WS 7 Baerlon 6'4" 240 blue Brown - Luchen Anoti Siobhan WS 2 Small village located along the River Erinin just outside of the Bream Woods 5'6 226 Brown but right around the pup Dirty blond - Lycaios Drodena WS 3 Arafel 5'9 152 Black Black - Maegan Ryanne WS 5 Cairhein Brown Black - Maev Kiyosa WS 3 Shienar Silver Blue Blonde - Main Sorzo WS 6 tear 1 meter 70 154 brown black - Maldrin WS 3 Tar Valon 5'7 136 Green Black - Mark Tallanavor WS 4 Shienar 5 feet 9 150 Deep, raging Blue (Like the c Dark, Dark Brown - Masiaran Tervion WS 1 Cairhein 6'0" 170 Blue Brown - Mathus Cal'nere WS 0 Shienar 6'3" 200 Green Light Brown - Matthias Raithlu WS 4 South West Saldaea 6'3" 140 Dark brown Black with lighter streaks in - Melphice De'l Kurc WS 2 Saldaea 5 feet 11 200 Gray Dark Brown - Melusina "Mel" Elinas WS 10 Murandy 5'8" 120 Dark Blue Blonde - Mikalen Teselin WS 3 World?s End, Saldaea 6'1" 195 Green Red - Mikel Logan WS 6 Mayene 5'7" 165 Dark snow white - Moridin Mors'Orcus WS 7 Caemlyn 5' 11 223 Hazel Black - Mors Sicarius WS 4 Cairhien 6'0 175 forest green Midnight black - Mythryl WS 3 - Narthen Queneth WS 2 Caemlyn 5'5" 132 Hazel Brown - Natan Colrane WS 3 Tear 5' 11" 145 Hazel Brown - Nerina Odin WS 1 Tear 5'8" 147 Brown Brown - Nevin Lashareth WS 3 Tear/Cairhien 5’2 154 Grey Black - Nigel Mawlking WS 5 Tear 5'4" 130 Brown Black - Nightwatch WS 2 Shienar/Arafel 5'8 176 Blue Black - Nirwynei Valinir WS 3 Andor 5'2 110 Green Dark Brown - Norowhin Ahzken WS 0 Maradon, Saldaea 5'8" 155 Green Black - Odin Arius Kast WS 2 Selean, Cairhien 5’ 6 150 Dark Brown Black - Onox Kinil WS 3 Whitebridge 5'9" 134 Light Brown Light Brown, short - Onyx WS 4 - Oran Robartes WS 2 Tear 5?11? 158 Blue None - Orius Bentlin WS 2 Arafel 5'5 120 Blue Brown - Oro Tacel WS 3 Four Kings, Andor 6'1 209 Brown Dark Brown - Pierce Horton WS 0 Andor 6' 200 Blue with Gold at the center Brown - Raikh Jaeden WS 3 Shol Arbela, Arafel 5'9 152 Green Black - Rajon Marquess WS 3 Mayene 5'5" 144 Green Brown Red - Ramza Beoulve WS 3 Cairhien 6'4 187 Blue-Grey Brown/blonde - Raniel Arosho WS 3 Illian 5'9" 154 Grey Black - Ranul Ulend WS 0 Trading Town Arafel/Tar Valon 5'9" 145 Green Blonde - Reagen Cantar WS 1 Four Kings, close to White Bridge 6'0 180 Blue Brown - Reinelle Satar WS 2 Altaran 5'4" 135 almost black Dark Brown - Richard Stone WS 1 Andor (Caemlyn) 5'9" 130 Blue Reddish Yellow - Rien Lach WS 2 Caemlyn 5'8" 140 Green Goldish Brown - Rodor Pattian WS 3 Outside Cairhien 5'10" 140 Brown Dark Brown - Rodrik Hellok WS 5 Gradne (small town on the edge of Haddon Mirk) 5'8" 160 Black Black - Rol Cortis WS 4 Altara-Ebou Dar 5'4" 143 Dark Hazel Brown with a mix of saltwashed - Rowayn Astil WS 7 Andoran Countryside 5'11" 170 Blue Blonde - Rupert WS 3 - Rylak Allaharren Derray WS 2 Arafel 5'8 130 Dark Brown Black - Rylin WS 4 - Ryne Maher WS 3 family farm outside of Whitebridge, Andor 5'9" 190 Brown Light Brown - Ryusai Telamon WS 1 Andor 6'1" Brown Brown - Ryusai Telamon WS 1 Andor 6'1" Brown Brown - Saeric Talvus WS 0 Saldaea 5'9" 155 Hazel Light Brown - Sasha Daleb WS 3 Tanchico, Tarabon 5'4"115 Brown Blonde - Seth Trandel WS 3 Andor 6'2" 250 Blue Blond - Sevon WS 1 Falme 6 ft. 180 lbs. Hazel Brown - Shanra Amread WS 3 Borders of Amador 5'5 125 Emerald Green Short, Auburn - Shem WS 7 - Silas Larne WS 3 Brane, Andor 5'7 187 Hazel Brown - Straith an'Mael WS 3 Caemlyn 6'0 145 Blue/Grey Auburn - Taer Sedrian WS 1 Andor 5'11 170 Brown Brown - Taeriln Mahldred WS 2 Caemlyn 5'10" 152 blue-gray Black - Tallin Belanor WS 0 Shannet, Saldaea 6'3 Blue-Green Ash Blonde - Tarnomi WS 5 Shienar 6' 180 Blue brown hair short with two br - Tathel Devonce WS 1 Andor - Caydin (a small village south of Caemlyn) 5'9" 148 Brown Brown - Tavas Ma'alin WS 2 Kandor 5'9" 152 Steel Blue, sharp but playful Brown and short, with a long b - Teagan Ajit WS 4 Shienar 6.2 feet 194 Honey Hazel Black - Throm WS 5 Andor 5' 2 100 Bright blue Sandy Blond with red and gold - Tomas Mandragora WS 3 Sheinar 5'11 160 Blue Black - Tomas Maegar WS 1 Shienar, Fal Moran 6'0 154 Blue Brown - Tomon Harkin WS 6 Baerlon 6'2 180 Blue-Grey Light Brown - Torean WS 4 Shienar 5'10 170 Grey Black - Torlin Bandir WS 2 Near Maradon, Saldaea 5'8" 175 Emerald Green Raven Black - Toromin Doanshar WS 0 Whitebridge, Andor 5'7" Light and skinny Dim blue Darkish Blonde - Trevor Shaw WS 4 Outside Caemlyn, Andor 5'7" 180 Blua Black - Tsorindin So'Tinr 17 WS 1 Kandor 5'10" 170 Blue Bronze - Turin Fallon WS 0 Ebou Dar 5'1" 125 smoky blue sun bleached - Tylin Lyon WS 1 Shienar/Arafel 5'8 109 Evergreen White-blonde - Typ Gravin WS 1 Andor 5'11" 135 Brown Brown - Tyren Dandron WS 3 In the lands of Andor. Can not remember 5' 6" 125 Brown Brown - Vanion al'Makor WS 2 Barlon 6 135 Light Brown Black - Vasilis Daemin WS 2 Saldaea 5?11? 155 Tilted dark green eyes Shoulder length black hair - Vay Rochirdin WS 2 Arafel 5?10? 170 Brown, in one long braid, carr Brown, in one long braid, carr - Via Than WS 0 Andor 5'8" 220 Brown Lt. Brown - Vince Rain WS 5 Tear 5'9" 170 Brown Brown - Vincent Grimm WS 2 Arafel 6' 172 Blue Brown - Vincent Arioth WS 0 Andor 5'11" 187 Blue Blonde - Vinderin Tranwrathyn WS 5 Saldea 5'6" 130 brown brown - Wolfe Leafcutter WS 1 Saldaea from a small farming thorpe just south of Maradon 5'10' 145 Almonde shaped grey eyes Long black usually fashioned i - Xavier Merritt WS 3 Fal Dara, Shiener 5'10 198 Hazel Black - Xilanin Corender WS 2 Andor 5'2 110 Brown/Green Brown - Zak Snow WS 5 Andor 6'0 185 Brown Brown - Ziendra Gatores WS 1 Bandar Eban in Arad Doman 5'3" 105 very light green Black - Zurin Kwathe WS 3 Illian 5'8" 185 Green Blond Category:All Category:Warders